


[Podfic] Come Back and Haunt Me

by sophinisba



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, F/F, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: allfireburns's story read aloud: "Dead girlfriends are fairly common with Torchwood. Honesty is less common."





	[Podfic] Come Back and Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Back and Haunt Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643) by [allfireburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns). 



Cover by bessyboo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Torchwood/Come%20Back%20and%20Haunt%20Me.mp3) | **Size:** 5.1 MB | **Duration:** 10 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
